bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Odhrán Felicano Weald
Odhrán is a Toa of Air that spends most of his time as a pirate. Biography Life before Mata Nui Odhrán was born to a sailor and a swordsman(on Voya NuiGreat Cataclysm), and both trained him in their respective talents, his father taught him in the ways of the sea and his mother taught him in the ways of the sword. Odhrán started getting a large ego, claiming he was the best at sword fighting and sailing. One day his claims were put to the test, a pirate came along and challenged him to a duel. After a long and grueling duel Odhrán came out as the victor and claimed the pirate’s sword, Manía. The pirate, wanting to salvage what dignity he had left, challenged him to a race, first one to Metru Nui would win. Odhrán agreed, hoping to claim the pirate’s ship when he won. But fate did not want Odhrán to win, for he became lost at sea. After many years of sailing from island to island he finally lost his memory, only retaining that he had to beat a pirate. A couple more years of drifting from island to island and he started to believe that he himself was a pirate, and that he was destined to become the best pirate that ever lived. As fate would have it Odhrán landed on the coast of Le-Wahi not long after realizing this. Finding his first Crewmember After landing on the Le-Wahi coast, Odhrán headed inland to find a crew. On his way to Le-Koro Odhrán got desperatly lost, ending up in the middle of the jungle, directly south below Ta-Koro. A helpful Le-Matoran gave him directions to Ta-Koro, but Odhrán ended up lost again, following the coast (The wrong way) all the way to Ga-Koro. Odhrán was then led to Ga-Koro by Knidia, after giving her the offer of joining his crew (She declined,) and promising to keep his visit to Ga-Koro peaceful. He quickly spotted a pirate recruitment poster and stormed over to challenge the leader of the pirates. But, after remembering his promise to Knida he left, and promptly got distracted by a Juggling Swordswoman. After a brief conversation Odhrán invited the swordswoman, (whose name was Moylan) to join his crew. She accepted and the two promptly stole a ship and sailed to Po-Koro. Recruitment in Po-Koro After arriving in Po-Koro, Odhrán put up signs all over the bazaar, advertizing his need for a navigator. Cardinal Draebe appeared instantly, and got the job. After less than a minute of waiting, Odhrán was approached again, this time by a Toa of Lightning named Twilite. After a quick test, Twilite was admitted into the crew, taking up the role of first mate. The crew then headed to Xa-Koro. Party in the Hive of Scum and Villainy Appearance and Tools Appearance Odhrán's appearance is similar to most Toa of Air, green armor with light green highlights. He also wears a blue fedora on top of his mask. Tools Odhran wields two swords: Maledictus Machaera, which is a white katana, and Manía, which is a black falchion. Abilities and Traits Odhrán oftentimes acts childish, throwing fits if things don’t go his way. He also has a tendency to name his attacks. Relationships Friends and Allies *Tooroko *Xxeth *Cardinal Draebe *Twilite *Moylan *Lohkar *Crew of the Infernika Enemies * The Mystix * Ignotus * Hatann Quotes "I wouldn't be surprised if that moron Odhran has sunken his own boat and drowned his crew yet." - Moylan Visic Come to think of it, this fellow looked a little...odd. Not from around here, it appeared. He wore an exceptionally silly little hat, perched on top of his head like some kind of Gukko's nest. - Lohkar's thoughts on Odhrán Trivia * Odhran had a total of 7 named attacks, as listed below: Two Swords Style: Slashing Storm! - When using this attack Odhrán uses his control over wind to pull large crowds close, then stabs them. Two Swords Style: Sword Negotiation! - While not exactly an attack, Odhran does called this out when attempting to intimidate/threaten others with his swords. Two swords Style: Charging Strike! - Odhran charges his foe, slicing at their middle. Two Swords Style: Attacking Block! - Odhran blocks an oncoming attack, then attacks his opponent while they're open. Zero Swords Style: Crushing Punch! - Odhran packs all his strength into one punch, then punches his opponent. Two Swords Style: Sucky Sucky Wind! - Odhrán absorbs all the air around the opponent. Two Swords Style: Infernal Demon's Stab - Odhrán whips out his swords, before stabbing the opponent in the heart and lungs. Category:Characters Category:Toa Category:Pirates Category:Deceased Category:Le-Toa